Boyfriend
by DarknessInAllOfUs
Summary: AU. Sasori doesn't like Sakura's new boyfriend one bit. Will a certain blonde change his mind? SasuSaku/SasoDei with SasoDeiSaku sibling love. No bashing. Has some yaoi (C) Kishimoto Masashi


**Warning:** Het and Yaoi. If you for some reason hate one of them or both than please don't read. Thank you.

**OOOOOOOOO**

"Sasori-onii-chan!" a pinkette called, entering her apartment after a long day at work. The twenty-three-year-old woman had a steady job at the hospital, an overprotective older brother and a brand new boyfriend to brag about to her brother's boyfriend. "I'm home! Where is Deidara-nii-san?"

"The gaki went to buy you some ice cream. Thought you might need it after a long day doing nothing but surgeries." Sasori told her in his usual calm, all but devoid of emotion voice. Indeed, it was a great mystery to Sakura how someone as friendly and bubbly (explosively so) as Deidara could befriend, much get together, with someone like her brother Sasori who was literally the blonde's counterpart in everything wedging from their hairstyle all the way down to their daily arguements about what true art was. Despite all that, the pink-haired doctor knew they loved each other and (unlike her and onii-chan's parents) full-supported them, so much in-fact that Deidara had become somewhat like her second older brother... a more loving and less protective one, who'd always try to get out of stiffy situations with Sasori. Sakura would never be able to thank him enough. But did he really have to chose that moment to go out and buy ice cream? Sure it was for her, Sakura only wanted him there when announced to Sasori that she had a boyfriend. While Deidara was laid-back about her dating guys (he even gave her tips on what is good and what is not), her blood relation was a different story, as Sasori despised even the mere mention of her dating guys that he hasn't approved beforehand. It was a pain, so Sakura was worried he'd do something to Sasuke (the cute, but smart new lawyer she met in a cafe over their friend Naruto) if she told him... than again she also knew she wouldn't be able to keep something big from him.

"Why did you ask?" the redhead continued after she failed to speak.

"Well... uhm..." Sakura put away her doctor's coat on the hanger as she turned to face the glistening eyes of her older sibling. "I may... have met someone..."

"You what?" Sasori stared at her surprised. "Met!? As in, began dating!?" Sakura laughed at his assumeption sheepishly.

"Uhm... yes?"

"B-but you are my little sister! You can't date some boy I never met before!" Sasori shouted, cleary angry that his beloved imoto found a boyfriend of her own.

"Sasori-nii, please I'm an adult!" Sakura begged him to leave it be, even through she knew he wouldn't be as easily swayed with Deidara-nii absent.

"I don't care, you are still-" Sasori shut up once they heard the door open to reveal a blonde standing in front of them, holding a cup of ice cream in Sakura's favorite flavor.

"I'm back, hm." the pony-tailed artist noticed the tension in the room at once and swiftly gave Sakura the treat he bought her before settling himself in Sasori's lap. "Danna what's wrong?"

"Sakura here thinks she can date some lawyer out there!" the redhead whispered hotly as the blonde stroked his hair softly, trying to calm him down. With Sasori distracted, Deidara gave Sakura a thumbs up before focusing on his Danna again.

"Come on Danna, she's an adult. Besides, she needs to make mistakes and see what she likes or dislikes in a guy. You know you can't deny her those chances." he spoke smoothly.

"But I..." Sasori's words were silenced by Deidara's lips. Sakura stood in the corner silently gushing over the cute view the two made as Deidara pulled away from the kiss, lips barely moving from Sasori's.

"Come on Danna, I know just the thing to keep your mind of the worrying and other stupid things like that." Deidara said cheerfully.

Sakura could have laughed when the blonde shot her a wink as he dragged Sasori upstairs to her brother's room. Instead, she was busily texting Sasuke to tell him that she was indeed coming over for dinner.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Omake**

"So how did you convince your brother to let you eat dinner with us Sakura-chan?" Sasuke's mother Mikoto asked cheerfully as she, her husband Fugaku, Sasuke's older brother Itachi, Sasuke himself and Sakura ate dinner. The pinkette chuckled happily.

"Let's just say that I have a fairy godmother... ehm godfather."


End file.
